La Luna
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: no todos los malos tienen corazones fríos a veces solo hay que verlo bajo una diferente luz


_**La Luna**_

_**By:**__ Xyk_

Bueno aquí esta una historia diferente.

Miraba la luna, como tratando de sacar respuestas de ella.

Hera hermosa, la más hermosa y linda de todas, literalmente me en toxicaba, estar cercas de ella era como una condena a muerte, para los humanos por supuesto.

Solo me mareaba al estar cercas de tan venenosa criatura, y no podía estar lejos de ella.

—"Yonbi"

Yonbi, Soukou no Yonbi, un nombre hermoso, el nombre que deberías recordar.

—"que estás haciendo aquí?"

Le pregunte, aunque odiaba a los humanos, tomábamos las formas humanas para caminar y no llamar la atención.

(Malditos seres, creyendo que esta tierra solo les pertenece! Los devoraría a todos! Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.)

Pero por ese momento solo quería...

—"Disfruto de ver la luna en su fulgor y tu Yamata?"

Su voz era dulce y tranquila, sus ojos eran radiantes, uno era el más hermoso rubí que alguien pudiera ver visto, el otro era una moneda de oro puro hermoso y celestial como ningún otro.

Su rostro era… magnifico, ni una palabra podría describir lo bello y delicado que era, su cabello rizado y aunque era corto se deslizaba tan naturalmente entre mis dedos, la primera vez que toque su cabello no puede evitar cortarme, el cráneo de ave que su forma humana usaba tenia espinas bastante afiladas.

Su forma humana era la única, la única forma que me enloquecía, era perfecta.

—"…solo pasaba por aquí…"

—"te atreves a mentirme…?"

—"no, es la verdad Sokou"

Su cuerpo emitía un olor toxico y mortífero, el simple hecho de olerlo mataba, los humanos pensaban que era un olor desagradable, putrefacto, de un cadáver en el punto más desagradable de la descomposición.

Pero la verdad…

Era un olor… único, un perfume tentador y seductivo, las flores eran basura y los más costosos perfumes eran solo mierda comparados con ese veneno que ella emitía.

—"tan seguro estas de que es la verdad Yamata?"

—"deja de llamarme así, sabes que prefiero que me llames Orochi"

—"no lo hare Yamata"

No podía estar más desesperado, el solo verla 1 vez después de un eclipse, era una eternidad, tener que verla en el palacio de los venenos era suicidio estar cercas de ella solo era un mareo mas, pero estar en con ella y millones de venenos más, claro que era posible que muriera.

Solo podía esperar.

O intentar encontrarla.

—"Soukou… "

Dije seria mente acercándome a ella.

—"si Yam-"

—"peleare contra Kuybi"

La corte a media frase para decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba buscándola.

—"…!"

Volteo a verme preocupada se levanto y estábamos viéndonos frente a frente.

—"solo desea-"

—"bromeas! Te derrotara y después deseara tener tus 8 cabezas como decoración! No puedes! No…no quiero que…"

Sus lágrimas cayeron, me lastimaba verla así, sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y al caer quemaban la tierra sus lagrimas eran un acido mortífero.

Incluso mi piel era quemada por esas lagrimas acidas.

—"deja de llorar, por favor me duele verte así"

Limpie las lagrimas de sus rostro ardían y mi piel se iba quemando lentamente, pero no dejaba de limpiar sus lagrimas.

—"deja de limpiar mis lagrimas terminaras perdiendo tu piel y carne!"

Aunque mis dedos se veían desgarrados y el acido casi llegaba hasta los huesos seguí quitando las lagrimas de ese rostro, me sentía como un imbécil por haberla hecho llorar.

Prefería que sonriera.

Su sonrisa me hacía sentir mejor me cambiaba totalmente.

Pasamos tiempo juntos, escondiéndonos de los otros bijuus en nuestra forma humana y reuniéndonos en diferentes lugares un poco escondidos.

El tiempo pasaba volando, cada noche nos sentábamos juntos a ver como los humanos se atacaban entre sí, y de vez en cuando nos entrometíamos y lográbamos causar problemas en las aldeas.

Ella me contaba de sus días envenenando a humanos en el monte fuiji, mientras que yo le contaba la forma en que mandaba demonios a molestar a los humanos y los sacrificios que recibía cada cien años.

Había estado enamorado de su forma humana desde hace tiempo.

…Jamás olvidare la primera vez que hablamos…

Era tímida y no sonreía, callaba mientras que los demás bijuus hablaban, siempre esperaba por el momento correcto para poder verla sin que los otros bijuus lo notaran.

No podía dejar que los otros notaran mi interés por ella, la miraba en silencio.

Nunca tuve el valor de habar con ella, la primera vez que hablamos… la primera vez que hablamos… fue en uno de los templos después de un eclipse después que todos los bijuus se habían ido, fingí a verme ido y espere hasta que solo quedara ella, fui a buscarla pero no está ninguno de ellos. Me maldije por no haberle dado una señal o intentar hablar con ella pro cuando trate de devolverme pero solo sentí un empujón después de darme cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y con Yonbi encima de mí.

Me miraba con una sonrisa.

—"me esperabas Yamata?"

La empuje, para bajarla de inmediato de mí.

—"no sabía que fueras tan estúpida pero vaya que las apariencias engañan"

—"sí que lo hacen Yamata, entonces porque deseas hablar conmigo o solo era para insultarme"

Me respondió levantándose del suelo, el cráneo de ave que tenia puesto siempre tenía 4 plumas que representaban sus 4 colas.

Mientras ella estaba volteada yo tuve el estúpido impulso de tocar una de sus plumas, me acerque a ella y tome una de sus plumas.

—"QUE CRESW QUE HACES?!"

Se volteo molesta, y no pude evitar sujetar mas fuerte su pluma.

—"SUELTA MI 4 PLUMA!"

—"…no lo creo…a menos que me ayudes por supuesto"

—"Ayudarte! A qué? Exactamente"

—"A convertirme en el rey de los Bijuus"

—"hmm.. y yo que ganaría?"

Nuestros rostros casi se tocaban, mi corazón se aceleró y no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

—"serias la reina"

Dije acercándome a su oído y diciéndolo con una voz baja.

Se alejo un poco y me sonrió, solté su 4 cola sin pensarlo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—"que tal si vamos a causar problemas en una aldea"

Me sonrió de nuevo después de decir eso y me tomo de la mano corrimos para llegar a una aldea cercas del lugar.

Perdimos el tiempo arruinándoles la tarde a los aldeanos.

Y así seguimos hasta ese día, en que le dije que pelearía contra Kyubi.

Se abrazo de mí y me rogo que no lo hiciera.

—"por favor no lo hagas, por favor solo…solo quédate aquí…conmigo"

Me abrazo más fuerte y la abrase y la bese en la frente. Y seguí mi camino.

_._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_

—"y después?"

—"pues… perdí contra el 9 colas y regrese a mi guarida, me entere por uno de mis demonios que Yonbi había sido capturada en el envase del veneno y trate de ir por ella pero los Kusanagis y los demás me sellaron y el resto creo que ya te lo debes de saber, o Kaguya debió de habértelo explicado"

La bestia de 8 cabezas que aparentaba una figura humana termino de contar la historia.

—"claro…algo así, y con uno que otro detalle"

Y el joven de cabello rojo sangre, respondió, y mirando hacia la dirección contraria.

Orochi invadía los sueños de Iori, no solo para meterle más odio y desprecio por el clan Kusanagi…

—"y tú de quien estas enamorado Yagami"

Tan simplemente para pasar el tiempo, con uno de los humanos…

—"…no creo que haya alguien…"

Que quiera, aunque fuera difícil de admitirlo.

—"seguro… que tal vice!"

—"buenas noches!"

_._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_

Y

FIN

_._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_._._._:_:_._._._._._:_:_

Orochi x Yonbi

Todos los malos tienen a esa persona a la que aman porque Orochi no ¿?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado otra pequeña historia

De K.o.F

Bye!


End file.
